


Her Name

by Merfilly



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ephiny takes joy in her own name</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shopfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/gifts).



"Ephiny..."

It was moaned, low, soft and full of emotion, making Ephiny continue with her explorations. Ephiny's tongue laved over the hot, wet flesh, teasing, drawing out another repition of her name from her lover.

"Ephiny, please...." That begging tone and needful buck of the hips Ephiny held onto was enough of a plea, and she fastened her mouth around the hard node there between the folds, breathing the scent of arousal trapped by her lover's curls.

"Oh, yes... Ephiny!"

Ephiny's body sang with pleasure, for each call of her name on Gabrielle's lips as she set about pleasing her.


End file.
